


12:33 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm starting to regret using a rolled up newspaper to kill a spider earlier,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as he frowned.





	12:33 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'm starting to regret using a rolled up newspaper to kill a spider earlier,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as he frowned and a giant tarantula attacked him.

THE END


End file.
